A Decline Fantasy Christmas
by androidkris
Summary: this is a spoof to the flash movie a decline christmas based on true characters R&R Please


This is a story about christmas in vanadiel with all my friend me (zefie) bea, schnitzel, Kimx, and Geta. I dont own any thing from superflashbros and square-enix I only own the story so i hope you enjoy and arcangle is my friend from school but i didnt know him in the game till he told me about the character he had so if you know me in the game well e-mail me and we will be reunited again YAY! oh and this is my first fanfic so dont be to harsh on the review part.

* * *

The city of Sandoria is a joyous time in Christmas filled with bazzar but a set of player consiting of a mithra named Zefie…A tarutaru named Schnitzel…a mithra named Kimx and a hume named Geta are having a private party at kimx's mog house to enjoy time with each other.

Location: Sandoria

"Arcangles bazzar: always stamping down on prices"

Zefie: I'LL GIVE YOU STAMPING DOWN ON PRICES! I HAD TO PAY FULL PRICE FOR THIS RING AND YOU HAD IT FOR A WEEK!

Arcangle: Please miss if you find any lower prices else were I'll happly match them for you.

Zefie: Match this

Zefie points a crossbow at arc's head

Arcangle: SCREAMS PAIN

Meanwhile Schnitzel gose weapon shopping and eyes on a magnificent spear

Schnitzel: WOW! Lightning spear lvl 22 +1

Kimx: how can anyone afford at that price?

Schnitzels bubble burst

Schnitzel: I haven't been able to figure that out yet.

Then a shady looking guy walks up to the taru and mithra

Shady guy: Hey Kids…Want to buy some ILLEGAL HACKS?

Then without warning a GM (game master) Chocobo ran over the hacker

Shady guy: Oof!

Both Kimx and Schnitzel were surprised

Schnitzel: well I cant say that was effiecnt law enforcement used…

Kimx: was the chocobo really necessary…INSIDE THE SHOP!

Then the 2 GMs beat up the hacker

Hacker: ow jesus there gose my arm! Ow that's going hurt in the-AHH my groin…

IT'S THE FINAL FANTASY ACTION FIGURES!  
EXCLUSIVE TO THIS FAN FIC!  
THE PERFECT CHRISTMAS GIFT!  
THE ZEFIE ACTION FIGURE WITH CROSSBOW ACCESSORIE AND REAL GAME SLATTING ACTION!  
FULLY POSEABLE!

Location: Kimx's Mog house

Schnitzel: here you go Zefie! Kim and I have been saving up for months to get you this…

Kimx sitting in a chair: umm Schnit if I recall your contribution was 26 gil and a set of apple pies

Schnitzel: Shhhhhh….

Zefie: Ooo…GIMME!

Zefie starts unrapping her gift and did it in record time

Zefie: Gasp

It was a lvl 18 crossbow with 99 bolts included!

Then the door knocks

Zefie: I"LL GET IT!

Zefie runs to the door

Location: front door

Stage 1

Lvl 17 christmas carolers

ACTION!

Zefie: I"ll Give YOU a silent night!

Zefie starts shooting all the carolers with her new crossbow and got everyone even the one with the ranger rifle…it was all over

Hit-20

Accuracy-100

Rank-pwnage

THE KIMX ACTION FIGURE COME WITH IRON ACCESORIE AND REAL IORNABLE ROBE!warning swallowing tiny iron will cause exterem pain shortly followed by K.O. and warping back home point

Schnitzel grabbed his gift and opened it and was happy

Schnitzel: WOW! My very own goblin…Thanks Kim…Auction House?

Kimx wearing exclusive #1 auction house user armor: Uh…NO!

Zefie: argh those things are so cheap!

Schnitzel: what was that?

Zefie: ya you heard me REALLY BAD QUALLITY!

Schnitzel got angry and so did the goblin.

Zefie: sheesh you should check for authenticity before you b-

Zefie was hit by the goblins bomb.

Schnitzel: heh heh heh….w-wait whats that sound?

Kimx: sounds like its coming inside the wall?

Schnitzel: Geta? What on earth?

Without warning Geta fell through the fireplace

Geta: OMYGODIMONFIRE!

Zefie: that should teach you! Sitting in a chimney! Sheesh!

THE SCHNITZEL ACTION FIGURE COMES WITH FREE LINKSHELL ACCESORIE! THAT'S RIGHT FREE!AND COMES WITH BLANTED OVER THE TOP ADVERTISING ARMOR!

Bea: HERES YOUR BIG BAG OF MONEY!  
Schnitzel: NOT NOW BEA…

That time Schnitzel and Zefie were hanging up there armor and weapons

Kimx: what in vanandiel are you doing?

Zefie: were hanging up our bags of gil and equipment!

Kimx: whatever happened to stalkings?

Schnitzel: Oh this is much better!

Zefie: yeah santa comes and upgrade our weapons and buys up new equipment and stuff…

Later that night

Santa: HO! HO! HO! someone as been working hard…

Santa gets Zefie a more stronger crossbow….

Santa: HO! HO! H-wait whats this?

Santas finds count less steam clocks in Zefie's inventory and countless items you can only get by camping!

Santa: Someone has been a naughty girl this year!

Santa lifts a coal rifle and aims it at the new crossbow he got for Zefie

Santa: HO! HO! HO! fires rifle

The coal hits the crossbow and bounces of…five seconds later the crossbow blows up

.THE END


End file.
